Frozen in Jupiter 3
Frozen in Jupiter Chapter Three: Hidden Magic and Lost Memories DaughterofPoseidon14 Father carries me out of the carriage, and my eyes slowly open up. I see mother ushering Khione into the great hall. Khione's cheeks stained with tears as she looks back at me. I frown, Khione is always so happy when she sees me, something must be wrong. I move my face around until I can see my father around the mounds of blankets I'm buried in. "Father- what happened?" I ask timidly. His face grows worrisome, and I feel bad for asking. But when he sees me looking at him, he instantly brightens his face. "Nothing, my sweet princess, you are just ill and need rest. That is all." He gave me a gentle kiss on the forehead. I want to protest that I feel fine, and consider asking him if I could play with Khione. But at a second glance at his frowning face and creased forehead, I think better of it. Slowly I close my eyes, and let him carry me to my room. I wake up to sunlight streaming into my room. I squint at the world, it looks all displaced and fuzzy. Blinking all the while, I wait for my maid to come dress me. But she never does. I dress myself and go the freshining room. I splash water on my face, the world suddenly become much clearer. After skipping down the hall, I find myself at my sister's door. I stare intently at it, willing it to open up. It doesn't. I knock five times, and say, "Khione? Are you in there?" She tells me to go away. I say the line I knew she always fell for, "do you wanna build a hell-hound?" I stretch the last syllable out. But this time, Khione doesn't rush out of her room and smile at me. This time she says, "Go away Anna." --- The next few years carry on like this, but eventually I start giving up on Khione. When I was still a bit younger then I am today, I would beg her for hours to open the door. Except she only slid it partially open for recieving food father had sent. "Khione, come on let's go and play." I would plead, desperately banging my chubby-not-yet-matured-hands on the door. Continuing with, "I never see you anymore, come out the door." She doesn't usually respond. I almost wished I had told younger (past) me that, so I wouldn't keep trying to get her to let me in her room, and let me in her heart. Now I'm practically a single child. I have no one to play with, I haven't seen Khione physically since I was about 4 years old. Since I was so young, I didn't know Khione's actual birthday date, and I don't want to ask father and mother. I can only assume that she's about 3 years older than myself. Growing up by yourself isn't all that bad, the only horrible part about it is knowing you have a sister who won't talk nor even look at you. I spent most afternoons trying to dance in the hallways, talking with mother and father, learning to horseback ride, and doing other princess-y things. Mother and father rarely talk about Khione. They say she's going through this faze. I assume they mean teenager years, but I'm a teenager and I'm fine. They act like they don't really care that Khione is acting this way, but whenever Khione needs something; they recieve a little note with stuff she needs. (Food, hygiene, etc.) When I sometimes ask them about her, they get this sad and distant look on their faces. I hardly ever ask. But little did I know, my dear parents would be lost at sea: and it would be up to Khione to rule over Jupiter. Next: Chapter 4 Category:DaughterofPoseidon14 Category:Frozen in Jupiter Category:Crossovers Category:Collaboration